warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Wisdom
Hey everyone who chooses to read this, I'm Sandstorm1823. I gave out some forms to some users on here that they could fill out to have their cats added to this story, but if you didn't get one, don't worry! If you would like your cat to appear in this story, fill out the form below on either my talk page or in the comments! Your Character's Name: Description about Character (Personality, Appearance, what they're good at): Gender: '' ''Evil? (put no if not): '' ''What role does your Character Play? RainClan, LeafClan, ThistleClan, WinterClan, Loner, Kittypet?: ''' Enjoy! P.s I hope you can see the image okay It didn't cooperate when uploading it onto here Note: The some of the cats represent me and my classmates from school! Dustkit represents John, who is one of my best friends and crush (he has a crush on me too) Rosekit represents my best friend, Grace Riverkit represents me Redkit represents Daniel and me at the same time Oakkit represents Ava.C Raccoonpaw represents Jarrah, one of my best friends Allegiances RainClan Leader: Elmstar - golden-brown tom with green eyes Deputy: Windysky - white tabby she-cat with amber eyes Medicine Cat: Hawksilver - silver she-cat with yellow eyes Warriors: Poolflight (Foxstep1)- silver tabby she-cat/black tabby stripes, blue eyes. Exceptional hunter, often hotheaded and stubborn, kind of self-centered and is worried she may hurt the ones she loves Apprentice: Lakepaw (blue tabby tom with amber eyes and white flecks, just passed warrior assessment) Rockheart - cold hearted very light brown tom with unusual pink eyes Dawnflower (DawnFlower23) - ''brown and white she-cat with teal eyes and white circles around her eyes ' TBC ThistleClan Leader: Ryestar - big headed red shaded tom with unusual purple eyes Deputy: Slipsong - kinder blue-grey she-cat with white paws and silver stripes Medicine Cat: Shadefoot - reserved black tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Willowypaw (dark grey she-cat with green eyes) Warriors: Patchfeather (Patchfeather14) - small, sturdy calico tom with short, feathery fur, a long tail, long legs, long white whiskers, and ice blue eyes TBC WinterClan Leader: Jaystar - smoky grey tom with blue eyes Apprentice: Strikepaw (dark tabby tom) Deputy: Amberleap - bright ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, a white chest and white stripes Medicine Cat: Torchtail - black and brown speckled tom with green eyes Apprentice: Vixenpaw (reserved amber coloured she-cat with a lot of attitude) Warriors: Hollyfall (Hollywhisker) - Pelt and head is very black with green eyes and scar on her pelt, reddish white tail tip and paws. She is not a fast runner and happen to get hurt a lot; cold and arrogant on the outside, but if you're her friend, she would be the funniest and kindest cat you'd ever met Apprentice: Heatherpaw (dark brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly) Whitewhisper - snowy white tom with a greying muzzle and long, knotted fur TBC Cats Outside the Clans Tye (Cchen3) - dark grey tom with white paws and a white tail; he has yellow-green eyes. He is evil but tries to make you believe he isn't (you'll find out more about him in the later chapters) Hylee - kittypet who lives on the edge of RainClan territory, creamy brown she-cat Prologue "Whenever you think of someone else you always think [[:Love is a Weapon, Love is a Treasure|'differently about them depending']]' on who it' is." ~ Hunter, Wisdom, Chapter 1 The night rolled onwards, the earth moving with it. The rolling was too subtle to feel, unless you were the smallest of creatures, who, still, could barely feel the spinning sensation themselves. The stars were the only givers of light to see by, the moon hiding behind dark grey clouds. Alone, on a rocky outcrop, sat a small silver tabby she-cat, who was frozen still, not even her chest or flanks moving to signify she was alive. She seemed to not notice the prey that frenzied at her paws, she didn't seem to hear the desperate calls of the birds who were looking for a tree to nest in, she didn't even seem to notice the night which seemed to halt. The earth stopping it's rolling, the creatures around her stopped moving and froze, not knowing why. The cat though, was moving. She was no longer part of the rocky outcrop she was sitting on, she was once again a moving, breathing, very much alive cat. She sighed and looked to the skies, only laying her gaze on the many parts of the sky that barely had any stars littering them. The places where there were few stars, as she had learned they were called dividers, were places she did not want to remember, not really remembering them anyway. She did remember some bits though, the bits she had wanted to remember, but she was still shocked in the fact that the earth had frozen that she did not care. One moment she had been still, feeling the thrumming of the earth rolling underneath her paws, but then it had all stopped in time, and she was once again, moving, breathing, alive. '' Finally, she remembered. Why did she have to remember what the dividers were? It depressed her, sending her into this life of solitude on the outcrop for all eternity, because of what the dividers were. She had banished The One there, because it was her only option. If only things could have been.... Different. She had tried many things, even trying to wind back time, but none of her trials succeeded. Supressing a shiver, she continued to stare into the barely lit places in the sky, thinking what could have been, if what had been had not happened. The One had been too deadly to keep on earth's constantly rolling body, their powers undeniably dangerous and their thoughts darkened by influences. They had been strange, and never had they changed once. Now, they had become forever itself. The she-cat remembered everything, from their kitlife together, their apprenticehood together, until it happened. Until the rift between worlds reopened and their thoughts broke and their power burst out of them. The she-cat remembered her brother dearly, but he wasn't just forever itself, he was now the dark centre of the universe. All of the barely lit skies was him, twisting and turning as the earth rolled away from his view. He was evil, but the she-cat still missed him. She was getting old, and she knew her last moments were now, watching her brother for the last time ever. She laid down, stretching across the outcrop, getting one last good glimpse of the divided skies. Chapter One - Stranger to Ourselves Riverkit looked over at her brother, who watched the other kits play while keeping to himself, his eyes shimmering with curiosity. "Come on Redkit! Why don't you come play with us?" One of the other kits, Rosekit, asked brightly, her tail straight up in the air as she trotted over to stand in front of Redkit, who didn't seem to notice her there, he simply continued to stare at the ground, muttering strange words in a strange language. "Rosekit to Redkit!" Rosekit growled impatiently, her voice rising to a high pitch squeal when Redkit ignored her. "Are you still here on earth?!" Redkit sniffed. "I heard you the first time," he said lightly. "You invaded my work in unravelling the earth's ways. Which annoyed me greatly," he added hastily, eager to get Rosekit to understand the whole picture. He seemed to have the same thing the one from the story, singularity, when she was a kit, but he certaintly wouldn't grow up to be like her, he wouldn't, he couldn't. "My wisdom needs concentration to work." Rosekit snorted. "Fine, bird-brain. We'll leave you to the stupidest work ever!" She stomped off, a relieved Redkit turned back to studying the ground. "Wisdom will forever be what I am," he said randomly, and Riverkit ran back to the other kits, startled by her brother's change of attitude. He was usually so distant, so quiet, but now, he was actually ''talking. '' ''And annoying Rosekit out of her mind, ''Riverkit mused, hearing a loud squeal come from Rosekit's oldest littermate, Dustkit. "I'm a fox!" He squealed, hurtling himself at Riverkit, who barely dodged his blow. "And I'm gonna eat you all!" "Will you really eat us all or will you only try to eat your crush?" Rosekit teased, making her need to dodge Dustkit's furious blows. His cheeks were bright red and Riverkit felt sorry for him. Rosekit always teased him. "I will play since my Wisdom will keep me safe," Redkit said airily, his eyes gleaming with smugness. "Sure!" Oakkit and Riverkit said in unison. (Oakkit is Rosekit and Dustkit's sister). Rosekit blushed a little and continued to dodge her brother's blows; neither of them noticed Redkit entrance until Dustkit looked over his shoulder and gaped when he saw Redkit hurtling at him, his mouth stretched in a wide grin. With shrieks of joy and adrenaline the tom-kits wrestled, fake snarling at each other until Dustkit was sent reeling. "Nice work pipsqueak!" Dustkit panted nudging Redkit's shoulder lightly. Redkit purred. "Wisdom gives me skills which you guys have to train for to have," he said his mouth still stretched into a grin. Dustkit laughed. "We'll see." "Are you all playing nicely?" Called a nervous looking she-cat, Hunter was her name, who was Dustkit's mother. Redkit called back, "why wouldn't we be?" Dustkit groaned and looked away from his mother, anger contorting his handsome face. "My mother is worried because you're playing with us," Rosekit told Redkit softly and Redkit's grin disappeared. "Why does no one trust me?" He whispered, padding off, head hanging and tail drooping. "Nice work Rosekit," Dustkit growled at his sister, taking off after Redkit, eager to comfort his friend. "What?" Rosekit called after her brother. "Mother called over in the first place!" "What's this about Witheredrose?" Asked a sweet voice and Riverkit squeaked, "mother! Witheredrose was mean to Redkit and now he's upset!" "Hunter," Rosekit greeted politely, but at the complete wrong time. Good thing Hunter didn't hear. She was busy glaring at Witheredrose, who was staring at Redkit with narrowed eyes from the nursery. "Let me tell you something," Hunter said to Rosekit, Oakkit and Riverkit. "Whenever you think of someone else you always think differently about them depending on who it is." Hunter padded past the three kits and went over to where Dustkit and Redkit were sitting, beginning to speak quietly to both of them. "Your mother is really mean to Redkit," Riverkit said boldly to the two other she-kits. "We know," sighed Oakkit, her gaze constantly avoiding the nursery. Oakkit had never been friends with Redkit, but she didn't agree with the way he was treated by many of the Clan members, Witheredrose especially. Riverkit shrugged. "Why don't we go over to the others?" The two other she-kits nodded and the three tiny bundles of three moon old fur bounded over to join the two tom-kits, whose moods seemed even more shadowed over since Hunter left them alone. "That mother of yours tried with Redkit," Dustkit told Riverkit slowly. "It didn't help much." Riverkit risked a glance at the hunched over form of her brother; Redkit still seemed on the quiet verge of tears. "I don't understand why so many of the others hate me!" Redkit choked, tears actually brimming his eyes. It was still strange to the others, hearing his deep, sort of matured voice for once, but they had ajusted seemingly quickly, Dustkit especially. "Just because of my wisdom doesn't mean they have to despise me." Riverkit moved over and laid her tail comfortingly across Redkit's back. "Of course they don't have to despise you, it's just them being stupid." Redkit still didn't seem comforted. He shrugged Riverkit's tail off and he padded away towards where Hunter was relaxing in the middle of the clearing. Dustkit sighed and turned away. "He hasn't changed much from when he was smaller," Dustkit said thoughtfully. "Other than the fact he's really emotional now." The kits murmured their agreement before they all padded back over to where they were playing, where they began to play again, less enthusiastic though. But Rosekit seemed to boucne for joy. ''Screw her, ''Riverkit thought shrewdly. Chapter Two - Dying Friendships "Friendship is clearly a tool for you to use." ~ Dustpaw, Wisdom, Chapter 2 "Redkit, I now name you Redpaw. Your mentor will be Beetlefoot. I trust he will pass down to you his patience and wisdom he learned from Reedshade. RainClan welcomes you as an apprentice." Elmstar looked at Redpaw through narrowed amber eyes as the small, fragile tom touched noses lightly with his new mentor, before Elmstar cleared his throat to say something else. "To be honest, I do not believe I need to be tought wisdom when I already have it," Redpaw rumbled and Elmstar's pelt bristled. "You will not challenge my word, apprentice," he snarled, turning to face Riverkit and not noticing Redpaw's heartbroken look. I tried to resist making my pelt stand up. How dare Elmstar treat Redpaw like vermin? He was a cat, like everyone else! What was so wrong with him? "Riverkit, I now name you Riverpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerstripe. I trust she will pass down to you her skills and her knowledge she learned from me. RainClan welcomes you as an apprentice!" Riverpaw touched her nose to her mentor's before Elmstar called an end to the meeting. The Clan cheered her name, but no one cheered Redpaw's name. The three other apprentices, Rosepaw, Oakpaw and Dustpaw had already set off with their mentors, so Riverpaw and Redpaw were the only two apprentices left in camp. "So, why don't I give you a lesson on hunting and understanding your prey first?" Tigerstripe suggested, already bounding out of camp, Riverpaw on her tail. They quickly came up on a clearing, where no one else was. "Redpaw might join us later," said Tigerstripe lowly, leading Riverpaw into the clearing, her long, bushy tail swaying behind her. "Let's practise the Hunter's Crouch first, shall we?" It wasn't a question, Riverpaw knew. "Okay. Tell me what to do." Tigerstripe shook her head. "First off, I don't tell you what to do. We use the term, instruct or teach, got it?" I nodded and Tigerstripe meowed more brightly, "so, start off with a basic crouch. Then we'll adapt it a little..." ---- After a few painful hours, Riverpaw had grasped a lot more than the basics of hunting and understanding the patterns of different types of prey. Tigerstripe had thoroughly gone through everything over and over again, and now it was all stuck in Riverpaw's brain. "Now, a small quiz!" Tigerstripe meowed cheerily, sitting down in front of me and I sat down in front of her. "Let's start off with a few simple things." Tigerstripe thought for a moment before asking, "what is the most likely pattern a mouse will preform when it sees you hunting it? If it sees you hunting it?" Riverpaw snorted. "Easy! If it sees you, which is very rare it will, the mouse's most likely pattern of escape would be to dart for the nearest thick bush, such as a bramble thicket for example, then it would hide right in the middle, in the thickest part of the bush." Tigerstripw purred. "I'll continue quizzing you tomorrow, okay? You can head back to camp, I need to do something quickly." Riverpaw imediately started off the way they had come out to the clearing. She was tired, and in need of a dire sleep in the next morning. She knew she wouldn't get one though. ---- "Shut up Dustpaw! You'll wake her up!" "What if that's what I want to do?" Riverpaw opened her eyes gingerly and glared at Dustpaw and Redpaw, who had been arguing all night. "Riverpaw!" Dustpaw breathed, relief clearly washing over him. "Can you control your freak of a brother for once?" Riverpaw snarled at Dustpaw. "He is not a freak! You're his friend, how dare you call him a freak?" Dustpaw bared his teeth at her. "My mentor taught what he really was," he spat. Riverpaw stood up in a flash and stood between the two fighting cats, ignoring Oakpaw and Rosepaw's whimpers of concern. "I thought I could trust you with him," Riverpaw hissed in Dustpaw's handsome, brown and black freckled face. Dustpaw's eyes narrowed and he growled, "well, you made a wrong choice, didn't you?" "Okay that's enough," Rosepaw snapped pushing her brother over and she watched him tumble into his nest. "You're being really mean Dustpaw," Oakpaw scolded from her nest, watching her brother settled down with a spiteful look on his face. Redpaw was fuming and he snapped, "I trusted you and used you as a shield and you didn't protest!" Dustpaw shivered. "Friendship is clearly a tool for you to use." Riverpaw moved closer to her brother and gradually got him to lay down in his battered and broken nest, a little bit distressed. He had been using one of his only friends? That was worrying. Oakpaw didn't seem to show a shade of worry. She leaned over to rim of her nest and touched her muzzle reassuringly to Redpaw's shoulder. "Dustpaw can be temperamental." ---- "Wake up princess." Riverpaw groaned and rolled over in her nest, opening her beautiful green eyes and meeting the blue gaze of her striped mentor. The golden sun-light flittered into the den, making a golden glow seep around the den. Tigerstripe tossed her sleek stripe head and said firmly, "get something to eat. We have a hard day of training today." Riverpaw got to her paws gingerly and shook out her sleek, silver pelt. "Fine." She stalked out of the golden lit den and over to the tiny prey pile, grabbing a scrawny, barely feathered sparrow and settling down, eating the sparrow in a few, hungry bites. "Hurry it up! Splitfur won't be happy if we're late!" Tigerstripe called loftily, her pelt shimmering in the early light. Splitfur was a senior warrior who usually ran training programs. Riverpaw dashed over to her mentor and the two ran out of the camp. ---- "It may seem too soon, but all of you will be taking on an assessment today, concerning your hunting," Splitfur said in his low tone. Riverpaw gaped. An assessment already? She had only begun her training yesterday! Tigerstripe stood next to the older warrior, her gaze full of bright, lively enjoyment. She had been looking forward to this clearly. "You assessment will be monitored by your own mentors," Spiltfur went on. "The goal of this assessment is to hunt in your selected area and catch at least six or more pieces of prey each. And," Splitfur cut of dramatically. "You will continue hunting until you finish the task. Even if it means continuing into the night. First to finish will earn a reward, which we have chosen not to reveal." "Why not know what we are working for?" Called Raccoonpaw, Riverpaw's older friend who had done this assessment several times but had never come first. So he did not know the reward. Splitfur ignored his apprentice's inturruption and ended with, "you may go to your mentors. As soon as they tell you where you will be hunting, your time will start. Go!" All the apprentices raced over to their mentors and Tigerstripe told Riverpaw eagerly, "you will be hunting at the Waterfall. Come! We must hurry!" ---- It had barely been an hour and Riverpaw had already caught three pieces of prey. Now she was expertly stalking a squirrel, which was nibbling on an acorn. Bunching her muscles, readying herself to leap, Riverpaw hissed in annoyance as her paw landed ob a twig, which snapped. The squirrel's head jolted up and it's little eyes stretched wide on terror. Riverpaw had to leap, now, before it got away. She leaped, paws outstretched and she landed squarely on top of the squirrel, nipping it's neck, killing it. ''I thank StarClan for the abundance of prey they have lead me to hunt, ''she prayed silently as she returned her squirrel to where she had burried all of the caught prey. Burrying the squirrel, Riverpaw went towards the gushing Waterfall and decided she would try catch some fish. Tigerstripe hadn't taught her how to yet, but why not give it a shot? Crouching on the water's edge, watching the flowing river course by her paws, Riverpaw caught the glimmering scales of fish in the corner of her eye. Plunging into the water, Riverpaw grasped the fish firmly in her claws and pulled herself ashore, where she gave the thrashing fish a killing bite. The fish went limp. Riverpaw was soaked, but she didn't care. She had taught herself how to fish! Quickly catching another fish, Riverpaw returned the two prized catches to the other prey pieces she hd caught, and she called for her mentor. Tigerstripe emerged from the bushes nearby, and her jaw dropped in amazment. "You taught youself how to fish!" She exclaimed, pride gleaming in her eyes. "You're certaintly an able apprentice that's for sure!" ---- "First back! Nice one Riverpaw," Splitfur purred when he saw all the prey Riverpaw had caught. "A couple of fish too," Tigerstripe added. "She taught herself how to fish, Splitfur. How amazing is that?" Splitfur's eyes widened when he saw the two, massive fish perched on top of the small pile of prey Riverpaw had brought back. Riverpaw was shivering as she puffed out her chest in pride. "Well, first place get's the reward," Splitfur said thoughtfully. "Come with me, Riverpaw. I'll show you your prize." The two padded back to camp and the entered, pushing past the warriors coming over to see why Riverpaw was soaked to the bone. Her pelt plastered to her sides, Riverpaw and Splitfur entered Elmstar's den, where the golden leader was sitting in his nest, waiting patiently. "Ah! I imagine you were first finished then, Riverpaw?" He rumbled and Riverpaw nodded proudly. "Do you ant to know your reward?" Elmstar inquired. "Of course!" He laughed and so did Splitfur, who exited the den, a grin stretched across his face. "Well then." "Your prize, or should I say, ''prizes, ''are: you get to go on the next battle patrol and you get to be mentored not just by Tigerstripe, but by me." Riverpaw gaped. She didn't know how to feel. Excited, or angry. Did she want to train with Elmstar after what he did to Redpaw? She certainly wanted to do the battle patrol though. "So, are you saying you're going to be my mentor now?" She asked and Elmstar chuckled. "No. I am only training you in battle, okay? Tigerstripe does eveything else, I only do battle training with you." ''Thank StarClan for that. '' "Elmstar! I have to speak with you urgently! And what is this filth doing in your respected den?" Riverpaw turned and saw Bettlefoot, Redpaw's mentor, dash into the den, his eyes blazing with anger. "Tell her to leave!" He demanded and Elmstar nodded. "Riverpaw, leave now." Riverpaw bristled. "No! He's going to say something about my brother! I know it!" "Riverpaw," Elmstar warned and she ducked her head in embarrassment. "Sorry, Elmstar," she muttered, storming out of the den, her pelt hot with embarrassment. Not leaving completely, Riverpaw leaned against the den wall, listening in on the two toms' conversation. "Why call her filth?" Elmstar asked gently and Bettlefoot growled, "she outshines my apprentice by far! You know I don't like that Elmstar. She came first, Redpaw came third! He's a-" Riverpaw had dashed away before hearing the end of Bettlefoot's statement and she rushed into the apprentice's den, finding an extremely annoyed Redpaw pacing up and down inside the den. "Redpaw! I heard you came third! Nice work!" She exclaimed and Redpaw hissed darkly, "which isn't good enough for Bettlefoot! He's gone to Elmstar to ask if he can have Dustbutt as his apprentice!" "Call him Dustpaw! Be respectful!" The words had poured out of Riverpaw's mouth before she could stop them. Redpaw turned on her, his eyes alight with fury. "Oh, you defend him do you? Over your own kin?" He spat furiously. "No, I didn't mean it! I swear I support you over him!" Redpaw shook his head. "Even if they don't notice the words coming out of their mouths, whatever someone says, they always mean it." Redpaw pushed past Riverpaw and stomped out of the den, most likely to get some prey. Riverpaw sighedf and laid herself down in her nest, beginning to think about her brother. His wisdom was leading him away from the light, she knew that, but how to help him? Chapter 3 - Accusations and Disaster Strike "Making a difference must be your goal, as no one else is strong enough to try." ~ Oakpaw, Wisdom, Chapter 3 ''"No! Don't let the light take me!" Riverpaw tried to wriggle loose of her restraints, trying to reach her brother, who was cowering beneath a powerful looking dark grey tom, whoose eyes glinted with menace. '' ''"The dark will not take light filled filth!" The strange, grey tom snapped, striking Redpaw's head with his unsheathed claws. "I will change then!" Redpaw rasped, his blood pooling around his paws from not just his head wound but from many scratches scorching his body. '' ''Riverpaw didn't know what was keeping her in place, but she couldn't move, all she could do was try, and fail, no matter what. "Redpaw!" She screamed at her brother, but he did not hear. He stood up shakily and faced the grey tom, determination radiating off him. '' ''"I will do anything to be reunited with the darkness that is me," he vowed and Riverpaw's vision clouded, and she could see nor hear no more. '' --------------------- "Riverpaw, Riverpaw! Wake up!" Riverpaw's eyes fluttered open and she sprang to her paws, terror pulsing thorugh her veins. "Thank StarClan you're okay!" Dustpaw breathed, pressing his muzzle to Riverpaw's forehead. She shook him off, but yowled in pain soon after. "Stop moving," he told her. "You're hurt. Hawksilver's trying to heal you." "That's right I am. Now Dustpaw, I think you can leave now. She is awake and okay now." The tom didn't drop his concern as he padded from the den, constantly looking over his shoulder. "He cares about you a lot, he does," Hawksilver murmured, plastering herb poltices on Riverpaw's wounds, which covered her back. ''What the hell happened to me? ''She shrieked inwardly. Hawksilver seemed to read her mind as she said next, "you were attacked by a stranger who broke into the apprentice den. He fled soon after and Elmstar's out on patrol looking for him." Riverpaw slithered to her paws ungracefully and hissed, knocking Hawksilver's herbs away with a sweep of her left front paw, "I am the one who will find him and make him regret hurting me." Ignoring Hawksilver's protests she stormed out of the medicine cat den, hurriedly making her way over to the entrance of camp, only to be stopped by Redpaw. "I felt your pain," he mumured. "My wisdom is a blessing yet a curse. It allows to to feel what you're feeling." ''Creepy and random. Not a good mix when trying to help a cat calm down. ''"It sounds as though you're stalking me," she told her brother coldly before dashing out of camp, leaving him, standing rejected in the middle of camp. First heading for the closest Clan border, the ThistleClan border, Riverpaw paced up and down for hours, trying to pick up some scent of stranger. The only scent she could pick up was that of ThistleClan cats, who had patrolled the same border about five times in the hours she had stayed there. "Are you sure you're sane?" Riverpaw unsheathed her claws and found herself facing a strange tom, who smelled deeply of ThistleClan's pine tree and thistle infested forests. "Who are you?" She snapped at him and he wolf-whistled. "Got some fire haven't you?" Despite his flirty manner, Riverpaw could see in his eyes he was ready to snap out at her. "Shut up and scram," she told him sternly and the tom stepped forward threateningly, showing Riverpaw his unnatrally sharp claws. "I will use these to slit your throat if you speak to me like that again," he growled, in a dangerously low voice. Riverpaw smirked. "Mood swings aren't exactly a sign a sane cat would make." The tom lunged at her but she dodged nimbly, pushing him back onto his side of the border. "Shut it, Riverpaw." Riverpaw froze and cocked her head at him. "You know my name?" The tom nodded, rage still glistening in his narrowed eyes. "How could I not? Sister to the completely off the hook tom called Redpaw. Something new spreds fast to everyone kitten," he added darkly. Riverpaw shook out her pelt and said evenly, "can I ask again, who are you?" The tom hissed. "Last time someone asked me that and I answered, my answer was slitting their throat. But if you must know, I'm Patchfeather, soon-to-be deputy of ThistleClan." Riverpaw snorted and Patchfeather flared up at once. "What? Do you want to die here kitten?" Riverpaw backed away slowly, preparing herself to run like all of the dark forest was on her tail. "Nope." And she ran. ---- Riverpaw was still laughing by the time she stopped running from Patchfeather and her fur was full of sticks and twigs. She was now at the edge of the forest, right before the twolegplace. Her face went serious once she remembered her mission. ''Find the one who almost killed me and bring him to Elmstar. Or Beetlefoot, either one 'll do. ''Like back at the ThistleClan border, she stayed there for hours, looking around for any strange scents along the edge of the forest, and then... She struck gold. "Ah-ha!" She yowled, picking up the scent of a rogue who smelled vaguely of RainClan. She followed the scent trail, clawing a tree in frustration when it ended at a bramble bush. "You annoyed or is that reaction your daily one?" Riverpaw barely refrained herself from laughing. "In the name of StarClan why do cats always stalk up to me and give me a fright?" The same voice chuckled and Riverpaw spun around, almost nose to nose with a muscular dark grey tom, whoose white paws shone in the dim sunlight. Passing on from the awkward moment, the tom backed away, blushing slightly. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I always seem to do that when I meet someone new." Riverpaw shrugged and she felt her face go red. The tom was, well, ''handsome, even though she hated to admit it, it was true. His was strikingly good looking and she felt very light when looking at him. "Your a charming one," she blurted out before she could stop herself. Luckily, the tom didn't hear her, as he turned to her and asked, "sorry I didn't quite hear that. What did you say?" Riverpaw shuffled her paws and muttered, "it wasn't important." "What is important though, who are you?" The rogue tom shuffled his paws. "I don't answer questions like that," he spat, his pelt bristling. He seems a lot like Patchfeather, ''Riverpaw realised, but this time, she didn't irritate him. "Tell me what your name is," she ordered him and he growled threateninly, "no. I don't want to." "Well, I'll tell you who I am then. I'm Riverpaw, on a quest to find the one who-" "Attacked you in your sleep, yeah I know," he finished for her and Riverpaw snarled, all fondness for him due to his looks gone. "Do you know the one who attacked you?" "Your insane brother, Redpaw. He disguised himself as a rogue to do his duty to his wisdom." Riverpaw snorted. "You're lying! Tell the truth!" "No. Oh and by the way, I'm Tye." The tom retreated away, leaving a dumbfounded Riverpaw standing where she was, her eyes narrowed, pelt bristling and lips drawn in a snarl. ---- "Riverpaw! Help us! Redpaw's attacking Elmstar! He says his wisdom must be fed otherwise it will die!" Riverpaw pushed past the alarmed Rosepaw and made her way over to where Redpaw was battling Elmstar, his eyes full of determination. "Your leadership has crammed my mind in for too long I say, TOO LONG!!" Redpaw screamed, lunging for Elmstar's throat. "No!" Riverpaw hurtled herself at her brother, knocking him off Elmstar, sending him reeling. "Oh, dear sister," Redpaw panted in a crazed way. "It has been a long time I've seen sweet terror on your face." Riverpaw glared at him and lunged at her crazed brother, who leaped nimbly out of the way. "The Clan made their choice! They'd prefer me as their leader to the stinking piece of crowfood you call Elmstar!" Riverpaw backed away from her brother and turned to the Clan. "Is it true?" The deputy, Windysky, leaped forward, her eyes full of disbelief. "He murders anyone who says no! Help us Riverpaw, your brother has gone mad!" Riverpaw slunk away, her head bent low. "I cannot hurt my own brother." ''Riverpaw felt a crushing sensation in her mind and she felt Redpaw enter it. This isn't me speaking! ''She screeched at them. ''This is Redpaw! ''The question that burned in her mind was, why was Redpaw using his Wisdom so early? ''Oh great StarClan. Tye is controlling him! He's the cat I saw in the dream! '' ''Riverpaw remember to slash herself after she was let free from Redpaw's mind grasp. How stupid had she been? Tye had attacked her and manipulated Redpaw to his side! "Please, Redpaw," she choked softly to him. "Pull free of Tye's grip. I release you from his bonds of power." Redpaw's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collasped, leaving Riverpaw's mind. "My precious son!" Hunter wailed, bounding over and crouching beside her son. "What did you say Riverpaw? What stopped him?" Windsky asked her quietly, seeing how weakened by shock Riverpaw was. "I-I told him I released him from Tye's bonds of power." Windsky tilted her head slightly. "Who's Tye?" Riverpaw hung her head in shame. "He's the rogue that attacked me. He was controlling Redpaw. None of that stuff was what Redpaw would do in any circumstance. He wouldn't use his Wisdom on others like he did to me and Elmstar without being controlled by Tye." Windsky's muscled tensed and she growled, "if we eliminate Tye all of this is impossible to happen again." Riverpaw said to herself, oh I wish that were true. '' Tye could control her brother from the Dark Forest, there was no guarentee this wouldn't happen again. But, would he even go to the Dark Forest? Blindly walking into Dustpaw, who yelped, she quickly stuttered, "sorry! Didn't mean to!" Dustpaw igorned her words and stormed past, not looking back. What was wrong with him? "Riverpaw! May I speak with you?" She glanced over her shoulder and met the eyes of Oakpaw, who seemed calm despite all the commotion. "Sure." Oakpaw lead her under one of the great oaks towering over camp, where she told her, "listen. Redpaw is discovering his power faster than I anticipated." Riverpaw opened her mouth to respond with a confused reply, but Oakpaw continued. "You may think Tye is controlling him, but what if it was all his actions? On his own, without any manipulating?" Oakpaw pressed and Riverpaw tossed her head in a response. Oakpaw sighed. "I had a feeling you wouldn't believe me when you found out the truth. But listen to me. Making a difference must be your goal, as know one else is strong enough to try." "Making a difference to what?" Riverpaw asked, bewildered. "Making a difference to your brother's beliefs." TBC Chapter 4 - Trapped "You are trapped by your own, evil powers." ~ Witheredrose, Wisdom, Chapter 4 Riverpaw stayed close to her brother ever since Oakpaw warned her. She wanted to keep her Clan safe from Redpaw's mind. "Excuse me Riverpaw," Redpaw rumbled for the umpteenth time that day. "I must leave you for a moment." Riverpaw snorted and followed her brother to the camp entrance, where she told him firmly, "where ever you go, I go." Redpaw seemed to cast her a sceptical look before groaning softly and hissing to her, "come. But you cannot tell anyone." The littermates set off through the forest at an alarming rate and Riverpaw was soon panting. "Slow down," she rasped and she saw Redpaw was getting tired too. "Yeah, good idea," he croaked, slowing his pace to a walk, Riverpaw copying. She sniffed the air and growled, alarmed at the scent floating her way. "Rogues," she hissed at Redpaw, who halted. "And lots of 'em." Redpaw raised his nose to scent the air, and he seemed to scent it too. "Finally," he breathed, setting off again at a run, clearly overjoyed. Riverpaw followed him slowly, keeping herself on his scent trail. ---- "Hide here!" Redpaw told her sternly, stepping out form behind the bush they were behind. He seemed agitated, nervous and excited all at the same time. Riverpaw peered through a gap in the bush, barely refraining from gasping in shock. There were A LOT of rogues standing in front of the bush, welcoming Redpaw as though he was a god. Many eyed him with bawling eyes and a few of them dared to lay their tails across his back. "Redpaw," welcomed a particularly feisty looking silver tabby she-cat, whoose eyes bore annoyance mixed with shock. "I, I mean, ''we, didn't think you'd return. Obviously," she sniffed, "you have more nerve than I thought." Redpaw lifted his head higher under the she-cat's praise. Riverpaw noticed he seemed to elate under her reassurances. "Thank you for realising that, Xira," he purred, stretching his muzzle out hopefully to brush his against Xira's. The tabby drew her head back, surprised at Redpaw's move. Riverpaw didn't blame her, she would have been if a tom did that to her. "Not yet, sweetheart," Xira teased, whipping around and stalking off, her tail held high, leaving a confused and lovestruck Redpaw staring after her, his shoulders slightly slumped in disappointment. "Maybe next time, mate," said a silky pelted white tom who stepped forward to lay his tail over Redpaw's shoulders comfortingly. "Xira is ''one of those, 'hard to get' she-cats after all." Redpaw enlighted slightly and Riverpaw felt her chest heave for breath. Had she been holding her breath? Well, obviously, but what for? The white tom lead Redpaw after the other rogues, who disappeared into nearby bushes. Riverpaw emerged, her lips curled into a snarl. "Oh!" She snapped. "Is this the protocal, ''brother? Leave me all alone on rogue territory and go wander off ''with the owners ''of the territory we happen to be trespassing on?!" No reply, just a squawk from above that came from an alarmed sparrow. TBC Chapter 5 - Escape from Yourself You have to be better than this. You've got to overcome this." ~ Rosepelt, Wisdom, Chapter 5 TBC Chapter 6 - Reality "You have kept me imprisoned ever since I was born!" ~ Redshade, Wisdom, Chapter 6 Category:Sandy's Fanfics